


Angry and Embarrassed Rog

by Blackthorn_Faerie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn_Faerie/pseuds/Blackthorn_Faerie
Summary: Brian points out something Roger doesn't want you to find out.You console Roger while he pouts
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/You, Roger Taylor/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Angry and Embarrassed Rog

“Shut the hell up, Brian!” Roger shouted, his rough voice waking me up.

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” Brian asked, gesturing to me. I sat up, confused.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Freddie said, obviously annoyed. “You’ve woken (Y/N)!” He turned to me. “I’m sorry, darling, you can go lay down in my room if you want.” I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

“What’s going on?” I yawned, raising my arms above my head to stretch my lower back.

“I was just pointing out just how much time Rog-” Brian started.

“You shut up, Brian!” Roger interrupted. His face was a bright red, “Or I swear to God I will throw you out the bloody window!” Brian laughed, obviously amused.

“Oh, come on, Roger,” he reasoned.

“No, you come on! If you say one more word,” he aggressively shook his finger in the older man's face.

“What the hell is going on!?” I yelled. Roger just glanced at me before storming out of the room. I was not awake enough for this. “Is anyone going to tell me?” I asked.

“Sorry, dear,” Freddie said, a smirk adorning his face. “I think Roger ought to tell you.” Brian laughed again. I huffed and got off the couch. I wandered to the kitchen and started brewing coffee. Being on tour was so exhausting. I was the band’s assistant, and had grown quite close to them. We were currently sharing a hotel suite in L.A. I had fallen asleep on the couch while the boys were playing Scrabble.

I glanced at the clock; it was 11:30. I smiled, they were so sweet to let me sleep in. I put one and three-sevenths sugars in the cup I was preparing for Roger, and three sugars and a bit of half and half in my own. I carefully carried the two cups to Roger’s room.

“Roger,” I called softly.

“What do you want?” He answered grumpily.

“I have coffee!” There was a moment of silence before he opened the door.

“Come in then,” he huffed. I handed him his coffee and entered the room, sitting on his bed. He closed the door and sat beside me. We sat in silence, just drinking our coffee and enjoying each other’s presence.

“So what happened?” I asked after a while. His face got red and he didn’t answer. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head. I was practically bursting with curiosity. “Come on, Rog,” I whined, playfully punching his shoulder. “They won’t tell me!”

Roger laughed, but still wouldn’t make eye contact. “I suppose you’ll never know, then.”

“Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee!” I begged. He shook his head and ruffled my hair.

“Sorry, sweets,” he said. “Not today.” I pouted and turned away from him. “Oh, come on, (Y/N), don’t be like that,” he said. I didn’t move. He rubbed my shoulders and said, “I’ll tell you later, all right?”

“No you won’t,” I said curtly. He laughed.

“You caught me,” he said. “You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“Yes I do,” I whined. “Come oooon, Rog, I’ll tell you a secret!”

He sighed. “You’re never gonna let this go, are you?” I shook my head. “Alright, as long as you swear never to bring it up again; act like it never happened.”

I set my coffee on his bedside table and turned to face him, pinky extended. “I promise,” I said, smiling ear to ear. He grinned and interlocked our pinkies.

“I promise too,” he said. He took a deep inhale, his face getting redder. “Well, you see,” he started. “This morning… you were sleeping on the couch and…” he sighed, closely examining his fingers. “I just, you were so… peaceful and I guess I was staring, and Brian started teasing me. He said we spend a lot of time together and…” he paused, his face beet red. “He, he just, I don’t know.” He bit his lip and looked into my eyes. “I like you, (Y/N),” he whispered. “I guess I just wanted to hide it a little longer.”

My face got hot, my eyes wide, and I just sat there. Roger ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair nervously, snapping me out of my trance. I smiled the biggest smile of my life and whispered, “Do you wanna hear my secret?” He nodded shyly. “I like you too, silly!” I kissed his cheek and just beamed at him. He laughed and tackled me, peppering kisses all over my face. “Roger, stop it,” I laughed. He just grinned at me.

“A face like yours deserves to be kissed,” he said. He gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut, and I kissed back, my heart melting.

“Well, it’s about time!” Freddie called from the other side of the door.


End file.
